


스트레스

by Azing_zzing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azing_zzing/pseuds/Azing_zzing
Summary: 벨제붑이 가브리엘 쌩까고 미카엘 만나러 가는 이야기





	스트레스

베엘제붑은 회의를 마치고 돌아가는 중이었다. 지옥으로 돌아가려는 베엘제붑의 발목을 붙잡은 것은 대천사장 가브리엘이었다.

"윙윙, 섭섭하네. 벌써 간다고? 천국에 좀 더 있다 가는 줄 알았는데."

가브리엘의 말을 무시한 채로 베엘제붑의 발은 천국과 지옥을 연결하는 승강기로 향했다. 다곤이 그 뒤를 따랐다.

"다음 회의는 너희 쪽이 내려와라."

"그건 알고 있- 잠깐만, 기다려!"

다곤은 닫힘 버튼을 여러 번 눌러댔다.  
눈 깜짝할 사이에 승강기의 문은 닫혔고 빠른 속도로 내려갔다.  
승강기를 놓친 가브리엘은 한숨을 한번 쉬고는 지옥에 내려가기로 마음을 먹었다.

지옥은 쾌쾌한 곰팡내와 북적이는 악마들, 깜깜한 어둠으로 가득 차 있었다.  
몇몇 악마들은 가브리엘을 기분 나쁘게 째려보았다.  
가브리엘은 그런 악마들에게 뻔뻔스럽게 미소를 지으면서 (아마겟돈이 수포로 됨에 따라 몰려온 스트레스를 조금이나마 해소하고자) 새로 맞춘 양복에 오물이 묻을까 봐 유난을 떨며 베엘제붑의 사무실로 향했다.  
사무실의 문이 요란스레 열리고 가브리엘이 들어오는 것을 본 베엘제붑의 파리는 크게 윙윙거리기 시작했다.

"스토커야아? 왜 온거야아?"

"내 말도 안 들어 주고 먼저 가길래 내려왔지."

"회의도 끝났는데에 내가 거기에 왜 있어야 해?"

"할 말이 있어서 그렇지."

"아마겟돈에 관련된 거면 천국으로 어서 꺼져어. 더 이야기 할 게 없잖아."

베엘제붑은 짜증 난다는 눈빛으로 가브리엘을 쏘아보았다.

"그런 걸 말하려 온 것은 아니고 내가 전에-"

"어느 불효자식 때문에 한창 바쁠 때인데 대천사장씩이나 되는 놈이 지옥까지 와서 이러고 있다니, 천국 수준 알만하네."

베엘제붑은 들을 가치조차 없다는 듯 몸을 뒤로 젖히며 고쳐 앉았다. 그리고는 손에 들고 있던 서류를 마저 살펴보기 시작했다.

"내가 전에 들은 것이 있는데..."

가브리엘은 뜸을 들였다. 베엘제붑을 힐끔 쳐다보았지만, 여전히 무시하고 있다.

"자네와 긴밀하게 연락하는 천사가 있다고 들었네만, 혹시 누군지 알 수 있을까? 윙윙?"

"스토커같이 따라와 서는 한다는 질문이 헛소리야아아? 대천사장이라는은 놈이 예의가 없어. 할 질문이이 있고오 못할 질문이이이 있지이이이이."

정말 눈치 없고 예의 없는 (베엘제붑은 그렇게 생각하고 있다) 대천사장은 베엘제붑이 짜증을 내는 이유를 알지 못하겠다는 둥 미소를 내지를 뿐이었다.  
난데없이 찾아와서는 뻔뻔하게 기밀을 알려달라니.  
물론 가브리엘에게는 당연한 일이다.  
천사는 거짓말을 못 하니까.

"우리가 지금 비공개 채널의 수들을 파악하고 있어서 혹시 자네도 하나 정도는 가지고 있지 않을까 싶어서 그랬네."

"내가 덜떨어진 천사들이랑 무슨 짓을 하겠다고 연락한다고 생각하는 거냐아아."

"우리도 자네들과 딱히 무엇을 하려고 비공개 채널을 만든 것은 아니네."

"볼일 없으면 꺼져라아."

"정말 너와 긴밀하게 연락하는 천사는 없는 건가? 베엘제붑? 그렇다면 혹시 나랑-"

가브리엘의 말을 끊은 것은 다곤이었다.  
다곤이 전화기를 들고 사무실 안으로 뛰쳐 들어 왔다.

"대공님. 전화 왔습니다!"

다곤이 자연스럽게 한 손으로는 전화기를 받치고 수화기를 베엘제붑의 손으로 건네드렸다.

'베엘제붑? 혹시 시간 되니?'

"아니."

'잘됐네. 마침 안식년을 쓸 때가 온 것 같아서 그러는데 어디서 만날까?'

"지난번에 만났던 곳."

'알았어.' 

베엘제붑은 거칠게 수화기를 내려놓고는 읽고 있던 서류철을 접었다. 그 소리에 놀란 파리들이 파르르 떨며 주위를 돌았다.

"다곤. 외출할 거야. 알아서 야근들 해. 가브리엘, 넌 어서 꺼져라아."

"혹시 방금 연락한 상대가 천사인가? 신성(神性)의 내음이 나는군."

"알아서 뭐어하게에."

"자네, 천사랑 개인적으로 만나는 건가? 누구기에 자네를 불러내는 건가? 내가 저번엔 그렇게 전화를 해도 안 받아주더니만."

대답 없이 베엘제붑은 입에서 파리 한 마리를 툭 뱉어내고 의자에서 몸을 일으켜 세웠다.

"그 천사가 자네에게 공격을 받을 수도 있지 않나. 만약의 경우를 위해 그자가 누구인지 꼭 알아야겠네!"

그 순간 가브리엘의 휴대전화에 경쾌한 알람 음이 울렸다.  
가브리엘이 휴대전화를 꺼내 확인했다.  
미카엘에게서 온 문자였다.

|예고 없는 통보라서 죄송합니다. 대천사장 가브리엘 님. 그동안 밀린 안식년을 써야 할 것 같아서요. 결재서류는 대천사장님 자리 위에 놔두었습니다. 그리고 이미 제 관할 부서들에는 이 소식을 전달하였습니다. 그 이외의 서류작업은 안식년을 마치고 온 후에 진행하도록 하겠습니다.|

'미카엘이?'

가브리엘은 의문을 품었지만, 미카엘은 천악전쟁 이후로 한 번도 안식년을 쓴 적이 없기에 할 말이 없었다.  
그동안 미카엘이 담당해온 일들이 얼마나 많았던가. 안식년을 쓸 수도 없었을 것이다.  
하지만 그것이 베엘제붑의 전화에서 강한 신성(神性) 내음을 맡은 직후라면?

"설마, 미카엘을 만나러 가는 건가? 하지만 미카엘은 나에게 비공개 채널이 있다는 이야기는 안 했는걸?"

"눈치 없는 새끼. 이건 비공개 채널이 아니라아 개인적인 만남이다아."

코를 찌르는 유황 냄새와 함께 베엘제붑은 지상으로 사라졌다.  
베엘제붑을 따라가고 싶었지만 아무리 대천사장이라도 간만에 안식년을 취한 미카엘을 찾아가는 것은 실례다.  
...실례를 넘어서 미카엘의 안식년을 방해한다면 끝 맛이 별로 좋을 것 같지는 않다.  
가브리엘은 남아있는 의문들을 뒤로 한 채 천국으로 올라갔다.

**Author's Note:**

> 나도 맨날 번역기 돌리는 거 지쳤어 그냥 니들도 번역기 돌려  
미카벨제 맛있어요 맛집임
> 
> 언제 다 쓸지 모르겠다


End file.
